<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Skywalker Curse and the Lost Prince of Alderaan by darthnoire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720190">The Skywalker Curse and the Lost Prince of Alderaan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthnoire/pseuds/darthnoire'>darthnoire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 &amp; Broadway) Fusion, Ben Solo is Anastasia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finn is Vlad, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe is Sophie, Rey is Dimitri, Reylo - Freeform, Russian Revolution elements, Skywalker curse, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, gender swap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthnoire/pseuds/darthnoire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Palpatine's revenge started with Anakin many years ago. But soon finds his soul is not yet satisfied. He casts a dark curse that will ensure the end of the Skywalker line forever. He won't rest until all of them are dead. </p><p>All the Skywalkers meet their end on a dreadful winter day when the sky is painted red. All, except the youngest Prince of Alderaan.</p><p>An Anastasia AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the skywalker curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! i’ve seen so many people request this AU i decided to finally open my folder and write it. i hope you enjoy it!</p><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/darthnoire">twitter</a> and <a href="https://danae-darthnoire.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> ~ Twelve Years Ago ~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ben hated the way his clothes had been tucked in. He fumbled with the collar of his shirt, and the epaulettes on his shoulders, trying to make himself more comfortable. He was fighting a losing battle, he knew. It was too late when he finally realised his mother had been watching him. One of her stern looks was enough to make the toughest of soldiers cry. He had seen it once. He slowly lowered his hands and offered her a toothy grin he hoped was somewhat placating. Leia shook her head and offered him a small smile before returning her attention to the centre of the ballroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The palace was brimming with life. After all, they were celebrating the three hundredth anniversary of the rule of his family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben Solo had always found these events boring. Too many people to greet; too many rules to follow… But for the first time in a long time, he would actually endure it, because his grandmother Padmé was visiting.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Grandmother Padmé lived in Naboo. She visited Ben and his family on Alderaan on occasion. After passing her crown and title to his uncle Luke, Padmé was finally free to visit Alderaan and Ben more often, which also meant that when Ben visited Naboo, the two of them could spend more time together, as they used to do when Grandpa Anakin was still alive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Guests kept entering the venue, and greeting Ben’s parents, who replied kindly and warmly. Ben offered them all warm smiles with his eyes still fixed on the entrance doors, waiting for Padmé’s arrival. As the last guests entered and Han and Leia welcomed them, the guards closed the doors and his family moved to the centre of the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His parents opened the dance floor with a first waltz, and the rest of the guests joined them on the second one. </em>
</p><p><em>Ben was dancing with his siblings Olga, Maria, Tatiana and Alexei</em> <em>in a circle, when he finally noticed his grandma had arrived. Ben wasted no time. He disentangled his hands from his siblings’ and dashed towards Padmé in a sprint, barely registering Han’s admonishing tone behind him, asking him to mind those around him. </em></p><p>
  <em> Padmé smiled at him as soon as she spotted him and opened her arms. Ben jumped into them without a second thought. They laughed as they embraced. Ben burrowed his face into her thick robes, inhaling her perfume. She smelled of the summers the whole family had spent together by the lake when her and Anakin could escape their royal duties. She smelled of love and sunshine, and delicious summer fruits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His siblings joined their hug shortly after, in a heap of excited giggles. Grandma Padmé’s laugh echoed around the room, brightening it even more. Han and Leia greeted her once the grandchildren had had their fill of affection. It was a happy reunion on an even happier day.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eventually Ben and Padmé were left to their own devices.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone knew Padmé loved all of her grandchildren equally, but no one could deny Ben and her shared a special bond. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve missed you grandma,” he confessed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know, sweetheart,” Padmé ran her hand through his thick dark curls and cradled his cheek, before reaching for something inside her robes, “Here. I brought you something.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben bounced, barely able to contain his excitement.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Padmé handed him a small golden box, “What is it? Is it a pocket watch like Grandfather Anakin’s one? It looks much bigger.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not quite,” Padmé chuckled lightly, finally showing him the golden chain in her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben handed the golden box back to her and watched with raptured attention as she inserted what he now realised had been a key dangling from the chain into the mysterious box and twisted it a couple of times. The box opened with a soft click before a melody started playing, revealing two intricate figures dancing in the middle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben released a gasp of surprise, “It’s our song.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His Grandmother nodded with a smile, “So you can pretend it’s me singing when I’m not here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you have to go back to Naboo?” Ben asked, already fearing the answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, I do. Your uncle is still learning, and although I love Alderaan, Naboo is my home.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben nodded to say he understood with a sad sniffle. Padmé put the gold chain around his neck, “Look at what the key says, “ she said gently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The young boy grabbed it and focused on the letters around the edge, “To-together in Naboo- Together in Naboo?!” his eyes sparkled as he looked at his grandmother, waiting for her to confirm he had read it right and if those words meant exactly what he thought they did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Padmé laughed and smiled down at her grandchild, “You can come live with me in Naboo, if you would like.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes! Yes!” Ben jumped excitedly before a frown took over his features, “Wait… What about mom and dad? Do they know? Are they coming too?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I asked them if you could come with me, but you know Leia and Han have to stay. They have responsibilities as Emperors. They need to prepare and train your sister Olga to become Empress one day.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There was a beat of silence before he spoke again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know. I understand,” Ben admitted in a somber tone that soon was replaced with a small smile as he eyed the key in his hands. Grandmother Padmé offered him a warm and loving smile in return. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben closed the music box carefully and hid the gold chain under his shirt. His Grandmother patted his cheek affectionately and placed a kiss on top of his head. The music box and the kiss were a promise. A promise that they would be together.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Little did they know that their wishes were not meant to come true.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The festivities carried on through the night. Ben had never felt happier. His family was together - even uncle Luke had managed to postpone some arrangements so he could be present.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The ballroom was a blur of colours, music, food and drinks. Ben and his siblings had even been allowed to indulge in sweets and treats they otherwise wouldn’t, such as jogan fruit juice and plum cakes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As he stuffed a particularly big piece of cake in his mouth and gulped it down with juice, Ben suddenly felt the air grow thick and heavy. A shiver went down his spine as he felt eyes land on him. He frantically looked around the room, looking for the source of the gaze, but he couldn't spot anyone looking his way or anything out of the ordinary; The guests were still dancing, his family was laughing, and the music was still playing. Everything was as it should be, and yet Ben couldn’t shake that feeling that caused his heart to clutch in his chest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His siblings pulled him back to the dance floor once more. He tried to ignore the feeling as he danced and laughed with them, especially when their parents joined them for a dance, but as the night wore on, it only grew worse. What had started as a mild discomfort had turned into something frightening and overwhelming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben spotted his grandma across the room and started making his way towards her. He had to tell her about the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Padmé would reassure him that there was nothing wrong and it was all in his head. She would hug him and everything would be fine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was halfway there when the clock struck midnight and the room was plunged into darkness. Screams and gasps echoed around the room, followed by the shattering of glasses. Red smoke slid through the entrance door and the windows. People rushed to the centre of the room, trying to escape it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben was trying to avoid the frantic crowd when he felt strong hands land on his shoulders. He jumped and released a frightened squeak. His heart was beating widely in his chest. He was terrified. Despite his fear, Ben forced himself to look up only to meet the kind warm eyes of his father. He felt himself relax and release a sigh of relief, “Go to your siblings and grandmother. Quickly!” He had never heard Han use such a serious tone with him. Ben felt the dread return tenfold. Whatever was happening… It was serious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben never got the chance to even take the first step. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Such a lovely celebration,” a deep and grating voice cooed in mock. Ben could spot a hooded figure approaching his mother, who stood in the middle of the room, with her back straightened and a fearless expression on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Han’s grasp tightened on Ben’s shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I warned your family,” the figure’s eyes gleamed under the hood as his thin and withered mouth spread into a vicious grin, “You can’t run from me. You can’t run from my curse.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The figure paused his speech and halted a few feet before Leia, before removing his hood to reveal his distorted and deformed face. Ben gasped in fear. Han slowly placed his son behind him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I cursed the Skywalker family. I vouched to make all of you suffer a terrible fate. Anakin was the first and I will not rest until the last member of the Skywalker family is dead. You shall all meet your fate in a fortnight!” His evil laugh echoed through the walls as he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Images of that man’s distorted face would haunt Ben’s dreams for the next few nights.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His threat hung heavy in the air. Like an omen. His mother and father would lock themselves in a room for the whole day, leaving Ben and his siblings to their own devices. Until one day they gathered the whole family in the garden. They spent the day together. It was one of the best days of his life. It let him momentarily forget the menace that they all knew was coming.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They had known the curse was real. They knew that Anakin had died trying to protect them. They had wanted to believe that Anakin had been successful. But not even his love for his family had been enough to protect them. Whatever Palpatine had done was irreversible - he had called upon the forces of the dark to fulfill his twisted wish. Some even believed he had sold his soul to accomplish it. And so the Skywalker curse had been born. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Padmé had reclaimed her maiden’s name, as did Luke. As for Leia... She took Han’s family name when they got married. They were aware that it didn’t alter the blood running in their veins, nor did it change their fate, but they thought that perhaps they could cheat their destiny. Wishful thinking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The curse came as Palpatine had vouched it would. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sky was painted red on that dreadful day, as if it were aware of the blood that had been and would be spilled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben remembered being scared as he let Padmé pull him hastily through the palace. She kept urging him on through different rooms and stairs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My music box!” Ben screamed as he escaped his grandmother’s grip and ran back to his chamber. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ben!” He heard Padmé scream behind him. She followed him up the stairs. Too scared to leave him behind. He ran all the way back to his bedroom and opened the door forcefully. He took the box from under the bed and just as he smiled victoriously they heard voices approaching. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Padmé closed the door behind them, locking them in. There was no way out. They were trapped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His grandmother started looking at the windows, trying to judge how bad the fall would be if it were cushioned by the snow. She realised that even with the snow, the fall was too great. There was no way out. They were going to be found.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, a young girl in ragged clothes and with three buns in her hair came into the room through a secret passage on the wall, causing both Ben and Padmé to jump. “This way, she shouted,” Padmé didn’t hesitate. She grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him towards the passage. In their haste, Ben dropped the box. He tried to reach for it, but his grandmother pulled him along, noticing the voices in the corridor had gotten louder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll get the box for you,” the girl said before shoving Ben into the dark corridor, but it is too late. They could all hear the rattling of the doorknob. They had been found. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The young girl was the first one to react. She looked at the two of them and closed the passage with a bang, locking them inside. Padmé and Ben reached for her but it was too late. They were locked and alone in the dark.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They could hear the soldiers talk to the girl on the other side of the wall. There are shouts and screams. Padmé wanted to return for the girl, she couldn’t leave her behind, but there was no way to open the door. At least not one she could find. As she tried to feel for the lock, the room on the other side fell silent. Dread crept inside of her. The girl had probably given her life for the two of them. Padmé would not let that be in vain. She wasted no time and started down the corridor. Ben followed her close behind. They walked fast one had on either side of the wall as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Once both of them could see better, they started running. They didn’t look back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The two of them were not sure how much time they spent in those tunnels, but they followed the snaking and narrow corridors, which led to a side exit of the palace.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Padmé made sure no one was outside before she pulled Ben along and the two of them dashed through the gardens of the palace.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was cold, the snow seeping through their clothes as they made haste. Ben would occasionally look back. He hoped for a glimpse of his family, even though in his heart he knew they were already lost. His heart ached. Tears threatened to spill but he pushed them back. There would be time for that later. Fear propelled him on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His grandmother never let him slow down, whispering encouraging words as she led them through the gates. They kept running. They decided to run over the iced lake. It was the fastest way to Aldera’s train station. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As Ben looked back at the palace, he noticed Palpatine was chasing after them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Grandma!” Ben warned her. She looked back, and at seeing the hooded figure she released a small whimper. She quickened her pace. Ben was starting to have trouble keeping up with her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Somehow Palpatine was faster. It was as if he could glide through the air.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben’s heart thundered in his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Palpatine covered the distance quickly. Once he reached them, he tried to tackle Ben, who screamed and dodged him just in time. But the evil man managed to grab hold of one of his feet. Padmé pulled Ben, trying to keep him away from Palpatine’s claws, but the man had a  tenacious grip. Ben kicked and shouted in despair.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The ice gave under the weight of the two battling figures, and were it not for Padmé’s strong grasp, Ben would’ve fallen into the icy waters with Palpatine. The man screamed and begged for help as he sunk into the dark waters, but Padmé and Ben didn’t help him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben rose to his feet and they started running again. They didn’t stop until they reached the station. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The station was busy, and Ben was having trouble keeping up with his grandma, “The last train to Naboo is about to leave. Hurry, Ben!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The train was already departing by the time they had made it to the right platform. Padmé jumped on the moving train. Ben was right behind her, and just as he was about to jump, a man pushed him out of the way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ben! Ben!” he could hear his grandmother shout. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He lost his balance momentarily, but his grandmother’s voice urged him on. He ran after the moving train. Padmé reached for him, their hands touching. They were so close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t let go, Grandma,” there were tears in his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hold on, Ben,” her voice sounded raw and desperate.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben tried to keep up with all his might, but people kept pushing, and the train started moving faster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Padmé was being pushed by people too, he could feel the strain on her arm and hand. She tried to hold onto the rail, but the sea of people was too powerful.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He could feel his hand slip. His eyes widened in fear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hold on!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His grandmother tried to reach for him, but someone pushed into her. His hand slipped out of hers.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The loss of momentum caused him to fall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “BEN!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He hit his head and the world went dark.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The unconscious Prince got lost in a sea of frantic moving bodies. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the mystery of the lost prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> “I can tell you’ve got something on your mind. Come on, say it,” Finn coaxed her as he chewed around a particular big bite that Rey could tell had been too hot. She took another smaller bite out of her own blini and tried not to snicker at the faces Finn was pulling.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“There’s rumours in Naboo that the Duchess is looking for her grandson. She’ll give a handsome reward to the one who finds him.” <i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I'm back with chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/darthnoire">twitter</a></p><p>Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey made haste through the market stands. If what the French newspaper Rey had managed to grab hold of said was true, they might have just been handed the perfect opportunity on a silver platter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, Miss, feel the softness of this coat,” a vendor offered, extending Rey a white fur coat. “I’m not interested,” she said without sparing a glance nor slowing her pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vendor followed her, “Did I mention that it belonged to the Skywalkers? Worn by Empress Leia herself. It’s a very valuable item.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you,” Rey offered him a fake smile, that she was sure was anything but polite and continued forward, looking for Finn in the busy crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years ago, after the initial celebration regarding the death of the Imperial family wore off, the mere mention of the Skywalker name was believed to bring misfortune and even death to anyone who dared speak it. The entirety of Alderaan seemed to want to forget the events that had occurred on that terrible day when the sky had turned red, as if ashamed of what they had helped bring about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey and Finn had almost starved back then. Rey had been eight and Finn eighteen. They took residence in the abandoned palace and made the best they could out of their bleak situation. They had covered the broken windows with wood planks and curtains so they wouldn’t freeze in the dead of winter, and they survived on whatever food had been left behind. To buy more food, the two of them had tried selling some of the items that had survived the siege, but as soon as word got out that they had belonged to the Imperial family, no one wanted to purchase them. Some would go as far as try to destroy them, too afraid they bore the Skywalker curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it all changed when rumours that the youngest Prince might have escaped emerged throughout the Empire. His body was never found and that was enough to allow hope to bloom. Alderaan soon started praying for the return of Ben Solo. Although in certain strict parts of the Empire it was still forbidden to mention the names of the Imperial family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the risk, people started seeking Skywalker heirlooms illegally. Collectors and those looking to make a profit alike searched for objects that had been worn by the family, but especially by Prince Ben Solo. Finn and Rey seized the opportunity. Their business flourished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t proud of what they did, but life was hard under the new regime and they had to make do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them became the best contrabandistas in the market. Long gone were the days when they had starved. Long gone were the days when they had struggled to survive. Rey had promised herself then she would do anything to never have to feel the pain of hunger again. She knew Finn had made a similar promise to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their reputation grew, so did their expertise. When they realised that many wished to flee the country, but were unable to do so without the necessary documents, they decided to expand their business and started offering forged documents and travel papers. It became their biggest source of income.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s voice brought her out of her reverie. Rey looked over her shoulder to find him waving at her from across the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved back, a smile playing on her lips. She should’ve known he would be by the food stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey grasped the little box in her pocket and started making her way towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she closed the distance between them, fear gnawed at her insides. Her plan was risky, but their current situation wouldn’t last forever, she knew. And she was sure Finn knew it too. Yes, business had flourished, but for how long would they be able to keep the façade? Avoid the authorities? All it took was one wrong move, one wrong client, and the militsiya would be on them. They had had a long run, but it was time to leave Alderaan. It was time to broaden their horizons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man bumped into her as she was crossing the road and her hand immediately flew into her pocket to make sure the box was still there. She had heard there were pickpockets around the area, and she wasn’t about to get robbed in broad daylight in her hometown. Rey felt herself relax as she traced the golden lines of the jewellery box with her thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind returned to the plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was perfect if they played their cards right. They had more chances than anyone else. Rey had aided Padmé and Ben escape during the siege, and Finn had been a personal guard to the family. They both had studied most of the books in the Skywalker library, including some on royal etiquette and even the Skywalker family tree. But most importantly they were in the possession of perhaps the most valuable detail. The detail that would render that story absolutely true - Rey had the box that Padmé had gifted Ben. One look at that box would be enough to convince the Duchess that they had found her long lost grandson. All they needed to do was find someone who resembled the lost Prince and could play the part - they would teach them how to act, what to say, and the rest of the pieces would fall perfectly into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” Finn offered her a blini while taking a bite of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey thanked him and sunk her teeth into it, letting the sweet filling melt in her mouth. They walked in silence as they savoured their treats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you’ve got something on your mind. Come on, say it,” Finn coaxed her as he chewed around a particular big bite that Rey could tell had been too hot. She took another smaller bite out of her own blini and tried not to snicker at the faces Finn was pulling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s rumours in Naboo that the Duchess is looking for her grandson. She’ll give a handsome reward to the one who finds him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to say? Don’t tell me you know where the Prince has been hiding all these years?” Finn asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression before eating the rest of his blini in a single bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep him inside the jewellery box,” Rey commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him before relaying her plan, leaving no small detail out, “We’ll hold auditions. Surely it won’t be hard to find someone who resembles the Prince. We have a shot at this Finn, and imagine the money we could get out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished her blini, wiped her hands on her blue dress and looked at Finn to gauge his reaction. His brow was furrowed as he pondered it. The fact he hadn’t outright rejected it, filled Rey with hope. It meant he was at least considering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we can’t stay in Alderaan forever. We’ve already had one close call before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hummed in agreement as she licked her lips, trying to wipe away the sweet coat covering them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are right. We have all the tools and means necessary to put the plan into motion. All we need to do is find someone to play the part,” Finn paused and looked down at Rey, “This might actually work! This is brilliant, Rey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled at seeing his enthusiasm. She hadn't seen him this excited in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon on then! Let’s print the flyers. We can hold the auditions at the abandoned theatre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started walking faster through the busy streets, anxious to put their plan into motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to Naboo!” Finn exclaimed in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be rich!” Rey added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, clapping her on the shoulder and giving her a side hug. She looped an arm around his waist and laughed with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the beginning of a new adventure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◦ ❦ ◦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo knew what awaited him at the fish factory - just another gruelling day of work and not enough money. Maz had gotten him this job four years ago, when he turned 18 and she said he needed to learn of responsibilities. Despite being of age then, he had decided to stay at the orphanage and help take care of the rest of the children. He had nowhere else to go anyway. No home… No family… Kylo didn’t know who he was. He had no memories of his life before he lived at the orphanage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only clue he had of his past was the gold chain hanging around his neck. He had had it for as long as he could remember. He pulled it from inside his shirt. He had had a family. Or at least someone who had cared about him. He traced the raised letters that read “Together in Naboo” with his thumb. He sighed before tucking the chain back inside his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snow was deep, which made the trek to the factory harder. He trudged onward and shielded his eyes against the rising sun with his hand. After what seemed like hours, but he knew it hadn't in fact been longer than fifteen minutes, he finally reached the intersection that led to the factory. He could practically see the sad grey building in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo stopped and looked at the signpost. One arrow pointed in the direction of the factory and the other to Aldera. He had a choice. He could leave right now. He had saved enough money to buy a ticket to Naboo. He could find his family. After so many years wondering, he could leave and go after the truth; have all of his questions answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his fists and bit the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if his family had abandoned him? What if it had been their choice to leave him behind? Perhaps the gold chain was just part of an elaborate hoax to make him believe he had been loved and wanted, when in reality they had never cared for him. An inside joke of how he had been abandoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo, the orphan, was alone and he would always be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun glistened higher in the sky, marking the beginning of the new day. He had to hurry if he wanted to make it to the factory in time for his shift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked behind him towards the orphanage and then to the path that led to the factory. Would this always be his life? Working at the factory and the orphanage? Would he want to carry these questions about his past in his heart forever and never find the answers for them? He knew at least the answer for that last question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maz always told the other children at the orphanage to focus on the present and the future. The past was gone. There was no way to bring it back and all they could do was learn from it. But that wasn’t true for Kylo’s case. He didn’t have a past. He had nothing to learn from. As far as he was concerned, his childhood at the orphanage was his past. So perhaps it was time to leave it behind. Perhaps going to Naboo was his future, even if he was in fact chasing after his past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could Naboo be my past and my future?” He wondered aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, so now I’m talking to myself,” he released a frustrated growl and kicked a twig that was half buried in the snow. It bounced off of the signpost and hit a bush. “Just send me a sign if I’m supposed to go to Aldera!” He looked up, asking no one in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the twig he had kicked only moments before started moving. A white dog with light brown patches emerged from the bush. He jumped and runned towards Kylo, getting practically buried in the high snow. Kylo couldn’t help but laugh at the fluffy ball of energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he crouched to get the twig and throw it once more, the puppy grabbed the glove that fell from his pocket instead and broke into a run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come back! That’s mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The puppy seemed to enjoy the chase, because he stopped and wiggled his tail in the air, letting Kylo approach him only to dodge him at the last minute and dash into a run again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late when Kylo realised he had chased the dog towards the path to Aldera. Perhaps that was the sign he had been waiting for all along. He stopped looking at the horizon. He could almost picture Aldera in the distance. It awaited him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The puppy returned and dropped the glove at his feet. Kylo squatted, pocketed his glove and petted the dog on the head, “I guess you are my sign,” the dog jumped into his arms and licked his face. Kylo chuckled and hugged him closer, letting the dog burrow into his dark coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a name? I should give you a name,” Kylo whispered softly, “What do you think of Beebee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The puppy wagged his tail once more and barked once. Kylo laughed. Beebee it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose to his feet and looked back once more. It was time to leave behind Kylo, the orphan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s go to Aldera, Beebee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a journey to the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> They had lost count as to exactly how many people had attended the auditions, each one worse than the one before. None of them even remotely resembling Ben Solo. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Finn and Rey were starting to lose hope.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The latest auditioner exited the stage at Finn’s request.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Next,” Finn beckoned before running hand down his face in an attempt to chase exhaustion away. <i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! here's the new chapter, i hope you enjoy it. let me know what you think in the comments. </p><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/darthnoire">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beebee kept Kylo warm through his trek to Alderaan, curled up in his arms and against his chest. The puppy had fallen asleep almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually animals didn’t like Kylo, much like the new children at the orphanage. He had been told on occasion that his features were somber or intimidating. He often struggled to get across to the children, except those who had known him for years. So it was a warming change to have a puppy immediately take a liking to him. It brought a smile to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the sign that welcomed him into Aldera came into view, he stopped. Kylo’s determination wavered and tendrils of doubt ensnared his heart. What if he had made the wrong decision?  What if it was all a big mistake? He had decided to follow the path to Aldera on a whim, propelled by what he had believed had been a sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head in disbelief. What had he done? Maybe if he rushed he could still make it to the factory in time to start his shift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked back, noticing the footprints he had left on the snow. They disappeared in the horizon along with the winding road. Even though he couldn’t see the rest of the path he knew where they led. They led to a life of answered questions. A life of routine. A life where he was Kylo, the orphan with no family nor past. He was tired of being that person. He wanted more. He deserved more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned his gaze to the sign ahead and then looked down at the little puppy curled up in his arms sound asleep and he felt guilty for thinking, even for a second, that finding Beebee had been a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be cowardly to go back after having walked all the way to Aldera, he knew. Just as he knew in his heart he needed to do this. He had delayed it long enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a renewed sense of conviction he carried on towards the city. He could already hear the frenzy of the busy streets in the distance. The sounds only fuelled him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aldera was beautiful and full of life. Kylo had been to the capital several times before on errands, but it was the first time the city seemed to welcome him with open arms, as if it were aware he was leaving. He used to find the capital too busy and too loud. He especially hated the muddied snow on the streets. But as Kylo looked around, he no longer cared about the melted and dirty snow on the road, nor the hectic and frenzied streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked around as if was seeing Aldera for the first time, completely mesmerised by the white soft mantles of snow that had settled over the roofs. The snow glistened under the morning sun and gave the city almost an ethereal glow. So distracted was he with all the beauty around him that he didn’t see the burly man coming in the opposite direction and collided with him. The man swore him off with a sneer. Beebee barked in retaliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo knew exactly where the train station was, even if he wasn’t exactly certain how. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned as he looked around. The station looked both familiar and yet new. He couldn’t quite explain the feeling. He would look at a particular detail and know it should look different. For instance, he knew that the bench where the man with the newspaper was sitting, should be painted in a different colour, just as he knew the ticket booth should be on right instead of the left. Considering he had never been to the station, since the furthest he’d ever been in Aldera had been to the market on the opposite side of the city, he wasn’t quite sure how he knew these things. But he knew them. He knew them with absolute certainty, just as he knew the sun rose in the East and set in the West.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queue to the ticket booth was empty, so he hurried towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One ticket to Naboo, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t even look at him as he said, “Travelling documents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Kylo asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worker sighed and looked at him over his glasses with an impatient expression, “Look, if you want to travel, I need to see your documents. No documents, no ticket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t have documents. I just want to go to Naboo and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not hear a word I said?” the ticket seller asked in a clipped tone, “I can’t give you a ticket without an exit visa. Now move along, you’re stalling the queue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was practically shoved out of the away by the people waiting behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beebee squealed in his arms when he inadvertently squeezed him as he tried to avoid another person who had almost collided with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo huffed, annoyed and moved out of the way so no one else would push him or bump into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never heard of travelling documents. He wasn’t even sure how to obtain one of those.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Psst.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, unsure if he had heard it right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pst. Down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes landed on a petite old woman with a bright scarf over her head. She beckoned him closer with a wrinkled hand. He complied, doubling over so they could whisper, “Rey can help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ray?” Kyo asked intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Rey can help you. Go to the old palace. You’ll get the documents you need. Just don’t tell anyone I was the one who sent you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded, “Thank you. I won’t,” he thanked her once again and watched her walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there for a few minutes, leaning against the wall as he tried to decide what he should do. He watched the ticket booth for a while. And the station too. He watched as people were handed their tickets after showing a small red book. The only way to get to Naboo was by getting those travel documents. He inhaled deeply. And it would seem to acquire those documents, he needed to seek out this mystery Ray at the old palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◦ ❦ ◦</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looked down at the flyer they had printed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking for Prince Ben Solo lookalike who can play the part.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Auditions to be held at the old theatre. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was inconspicuous enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their true plan had to remain a secret until they found the perfect candidate. The less people knew about their true intentions, the better. Besides, it was likely others would attempt a similar deception. In fact, she was sure others had already tried, especially after it was announced they couldn't find the body of the Prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time was of the essence. The faster they found a candidate, the faster they could leave Alderaan and find the Duchess in Naboo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn groaned when the new candidate came forward. The man looked nothing like Ben Solo, and even with the proper training, Rey could tell he would never be able to convincingly play the part of a prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey cringed and tried to avoid her partner’s gaze at all cost. She didn’t want to be told this had been a bad idea after all, even if deep down she was starting to think so herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had lost count as to exactly how many people had attended the auditions, each one worse than the one before. None of them even remotely resembling Ben Solo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn and Rey were starting to lose hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latest auditioner exited the stage at Finn’s request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next,” Finn beckoned before running hand down his face in an attempt to chase exhaustion away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lady brought forward a ten year old boy, “Here.” She extended an arm to point at the child, “He would be perfect to play the Prince, because he is the Prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey and Finn shared a look, unsure if somehow they were being victims of some sort of prank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His hair is black as midnight. He has brown eyes and a mole in the exact same place as the Prince,” the boy pointed at it with a big smile that showed his missing front teeth, “Besides they’re the same age. This boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your lost Prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. Finn placed a hand over his mouth and coughed loudly, trying to mask the chortle that had escaped him. At his reaction, Rey couldn’t help but chuckle too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady kept talking excitedly about the boy, relaying more facts that “proved” she had found the lost Prince and therefore he was perfect to play the part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried to focus on the papers in front of her, so she wouldn’t laugh, but the harder she tried to contain it, the worse it got. Finn nodded to the lady, pretending he was paying attention, but she knew he was as close to breaking as she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, when Rey was sure she couldn’t hold it in anymore, Finn asked the lady and the boy to leave, saying they were looking for an adult to play the part of the Prince. Not a child. How he managed to stay composed as he spoke to her, Rey had no idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were alone the two of them dissolved in a fit of laughter, “Surely she didn’t think that after twelve years the Prince would still be ten years old,” Finn commented with tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would seem she did,” Rey laughed and shook her head, “I don’t know what’s worse. The fact she actually tried to convince us he was the lost Prince, or the fact she truly seemed to believe it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her fit of laughter subsided, she crossed the name off of their list, “Well, that was our last candidate anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She deflated against the back of her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn extended his legs under the table and crossed his arms over his chest and mimicked her posture. “We still have some flyers left. I can ask my contact who works at the kioske next to the station, to slip some flyers into magazines and newspapers,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded as she bit her bottom lip, “That’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Rey. Don’t lose hope now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe we should’ve been more specific with the description.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s risky,” he reminded her as he got up and put on his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She conceded with a sigh, “I suppose you’re right.” She grabbed her own coat as well and the two of them made their way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn opened it and stepped out into the cold without hesitation. Rey, on the other hand, shivered against the frigid air and remained inside the old building. She didn’t know how Finn did it, but the cold didn’t seem to bother him as much as it bothered her. She jumped in place a couple of times, in an attempt to gather some courage, before finally venturing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly closed the door behind her, stuffed her hands into her pockets and brought her shoulders up to her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn was patiently waiting for her in front of the bakery. Rey jogged up to him carefully, aware the snow was starting to freeze over in some places and she could slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her amusingly and shook his head. There was a soft warning in his eyes. After all, over the years, he had bore witness to one too many falls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stuck her tongue out at him as if that gesture alone would be enough to stop him from mothering her. While at present they were best friends, things hadn’t always been that way. Finn had taken it upon himself to take care of Rey when she had been a child and he had been but a young adult. And although Rey was now a grown independent woman, sometimes Finn still let that instinct to protect her come to the surface. Rey didn’t always mind it. It was nice knowing someone cared. It was nice having someone watch over her. And she watched over him too. She had his back as much as he had hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With redoubled efforts, she was by his side in no time. She took the moment he turned to gently punch him on the shoulder as retaliation for his mock. He laughed, knowing he had gotten under her skin, and pushed her away teasingly. What Finn hadn’t been counting on was Rey losing her balance as a consequence. She ended up stepping on an icy spot of snow, losing her balance and colliding into someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” the man said in a deep voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Rey mumbled at the same time without sparing him a glance, knowing her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn chortled and wheezed for air. Her face screamed murder. He must’ve recognised the look in her eyes because something flashed in his before he started jogging away from her, his taunting laughter chasing after him. For a split second she wished she had put a little more strength behind her earlier punch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought dissipated when she saw Finn slip too. He spread his legs and waved his arms around to keep his balance. She laughed. Finn looked as if he was about to take off and fly. She realised then she must’ve looked exactly the same just a few moments prior and he couldn’t resent him for having laughed. Not one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the two of them should stop jogging in the snow altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop laughing and help me,” Finn whined. Rey rushed to his aid, but she didn’t acquiesce his second request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were both on their feet they started laughing again. They didn’t stop until their stomachs hurt from the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they </span>
  <em>
    <span>walked</span>
  </em>
  <span> carefully towards the palace, Rey knew they would be alright. They would find a way to accomplish their plan. They always did. And who knew? Perhaps an opportunity would come knocking on their door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lots of love and until next time 🤍</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading 🤍</p><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/darthnoire">twitter</a> and <a href="https://danae-darthnoire.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>